In automotive modular fuel delivery systems such as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 426631, filed Oct. 24, 1989 by Coha et al and assigned to the assignee of this invention, a cannister-like reservoir in a fuel tank encloses an electric, high pressure fuel pump fed only from inside the reservoir. Advantages of such systems included modular handling and installation of fuel system components and minimization of the likelihood of fuel starvation at the high pressure pump inlet when the vehicle turns a corner. Various proposals have been advanced for keeping the reservoir full In U.S. Pat. No. 4860714, for example, a jet pump at the bottom of the reservoir pumps fuel from the tank into the reservoir and is powered by a fraction of the discharge of the high pressure pump. The delay in restarting the engine with a limited quantity of fuel after the jet pump pumps the fuel tank dry and the high pressure pump pumps the reservoir dry is undesirably maximized if, as in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. 4860714, the jet pump is dry at the beginning of the restart sequence. In a modular fuel delivery system according to this invention, the jet pump is maintained submerged to minimize the delay in restarting the engine.